


Ezra's Sister

by orphan_account



Series: Fragments and beginnings, [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra has a sister I hate summaries





	Ezra's Sister

I watched the stars boom past us as we travel at light speed. I was saddened by where we were headed but I knew that it was unavoidable. I rubbed my throat a habit I had picked up after I lost my voice to the Grand Inquisitor.  
“Commander were coming out of light speed.” My apprentice spoke. I may own the ship. But my aprentice, Tala was the captain. She was the only one who could hear me threw the force.  
I acted as a wild card on the crew. I had trained under some of the hiding Jedi and was knighted by one of the temples that had survived. I found Tala as she was being taken from her family when she was seven it has been three years.  
'Good, I am going to go meditate. Get me when we land.’ I told her as I left the bridge.  
Today was Empire Day, today was Ezra's birthday, today was the day I failed and betrayed my little brother. He is now fifteen and my gilt only feels stronger.  
I pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside of it held a stuffed Loth-cat, a small music box, a kyber crystal, and a small box of parts. The door opened behind me I turned my head a little to show I was paying attention.  
“Comander a ship is requesting aid. The Empire is trying to destroy them.” Our medic, Blake, spoke as he entered the room. I sighed and closed the box and pleased it on my bed. I ran out of the room and towards the bridge.  
“Commander?” Tale asked.  
'Help them,' I ordered sensing the Grand Inquisitor chasing that ship. I heard Tala bark orders to the rest of the crew. I reached out with the force.  
‘So this is were you have been hiding?’ I questioned knowing the Inquistor would hear me. That's when I sensed it, or should I say him. His signitor was strong but clouded with anger, confusion, and morning.  
'I will deal with you later, Jedi.’ He snarled in return.  
‘No, you won't.’ I pulled on his ship stopping him in his tracks. 'Tala, open fire.’ I ordered. She gave the order. The Grand Inquisitor pushed off my attack on him and turned with half his fighting force against us.  
“Thank you for your help who ever you are.” Was the response from the Ship.  
'Tell her to keep Ezra and Tesbo safe.’ I spoke to Tala. Tala spoke for me. The female got defensive at the words. I reached out with the force and pushed my emotions towards Ezra. Trying to show him how sorry I was. I was pushed away with anger and I felt another force signature help Ezra keep me away. It showed it's confusion. As I saw they were about to leave I pushed words to Ezra.  
‘i'm so sorry Ezra. So so sorry.’ I tried again I was pushed away in anger. And with that they were gone. I turned to Tala. ‘Disapear, then get us to Tarken Town.’ I ordered before leaving.  
“Yes Master,” we go about the normal protocal. Go to Vego drop off cargo then head for Tarkin town and then to Old Jho’s Pit Shop. As alwas with a hood and mask on me. I looked around and found something very strand on the retaining wall. A Red phoenix I touched it with my fingers to get a vision. It showed me a crew and Ezra laughing around a small chess table. The girl in colorful armor had the same symbol. The force showed me Ezra again. He was in trouble.  
Using the force I reached out and looked threw his eyes. I felt how cold he was. Something that could only happen because of the dark side. I tried to comfort him sending the same emotions as before to show him how sorry I was. This time he pushed them aside and pushed his emotions threw. Showing exceptions and the desire to met. I flashed him an image of Old Jho’s pit shop before pulling away.  
“Commander, are you alright?” Blake asked me as I pulled away from the painting. I nodded my head yes and headed to Jho’s. I took my mask off and had a few non-alcoholic drinks . I had sent Blake and the rest of the crew minus Tala off to clean the ship up. Only saying we would be having company. I felt Ezra enter the shop. I had entered the city. I finished my drink and handed Jho is credits. And walked out mask back in place and Tala behind me. We walked right into Ezra and his crew. I pulled my hood dawn and the mast letting it pull down around my neck.  
‘Ezra,” I spoke through the force. I had a small smile on my face. He ran up and hugged me. I bended down to better hold him. He cried for a little bit. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for my part in causing him so much pain. Once he pulled away he started to explain me to his crew. The one he introduced as Kannan shock my head. I signaled to Tala to talk for me. I could have used the force but I had to act like I could not for the time being.  
“She says thank you for caring for my little brother. I was too scared to come back to Lothal until the gilt over welled me.” Tala spoke.  
“Why doesn’t she tell us that herself?” Hera questioned. I lifted up the mask and scarf that hid my thrat. Showing the scar that took my voice.  
“Because she can no longer speak. The Grand Inquisitor was tring to stop us from getting our next cargo. Shaday staid behind to hold him off. We almost lost her.” Tala explained. I put the scarf back in place and pulled my mask and hood back on. I signed to Tala again.  
“She invites you to our ship the Shadow Rider. For food and drink.” Tala invited.  
“Alright, just don’t try to take Ezra from us,” Hera joked. I plased a hand over my heart and bowned.  
“She gives her word that she will not force or influense Ezra into joining the crew.” Tala smiled. I started to walk for Shadow Rider. Tala explained what we did for a living and found that it was simular to the Ghost way. Blake was outside waiting for us..  
“Commander Captain. The ship is ship shape. Toren (Piolet) made diner, and enough to last about three days.  
“Good, cause we have company.” Tala spoke. Ezra sat next to me. I didn’t want to alert the force user of this crew to become aware so I kept to myself. After I had taken the dishes to the sink. I ealked out and returned with the wooden Box.  
“What’s that,” Zeb questioned. I signaled tala.  
“A gift that she has been adding to for a while now. It’s for Ezra.” Tala explained. I handed it to him. And I took a risk.  
‘Happy birthday Little One.’ I said ruffling his hair a little. Kannan stood in surpise.  
“It was you.” He stated. I arched an eyebrow.  
“You got the Inquisitor off our tail. You’re the Force User.” He said questoning.  
‘I’m a little more than that Kana.’ I said pulling out my lightsaber.  
“You’re a-“  
“Yes she is a Jedi Master, Tala is her Padawon. One of the resons we avoided Lothal and she rarely showed her face was to protect him.” Toren Spoke in my defence.  
‘If I had known Ezra was force sensitive I would have sent for him but I didn’t know untill I saw the Ghost under attack and the his destress.’ I spoke threw the force.  
“I see, I have been training Ezra since we picked him up not too long ago.” He pulled out the two parts of the lightaber and put them together and showed it to me. I smiled at him.  
“Now that’s not far her Padawon has a Lightsaber.  
“Only because she was ready for the responcability.’ I truned to Ezra looking at him firmly  
“Ezra, your not quiet there yet, and besides Kyber crystals are verry rare and heavily guarded by the Empire.  
‘I think I could help with that. Oprn your gift Ezra.’ I told him. Ezra finally opened the wooden box.  
“I remember this you made it for me after I tried to keep that wild Loth Cat and Mom made me get rid of it.” He said looking it over. I smiled at his words. He opened the music box and it startedd to play.  
“The song,” his eyes started to water.  
‘it’s the one mom used to sing to you when you refused to sleep.’ I said starting to feel tears coming to my eyes together. And then he pulled out the crystal.  
“Is that..” Kanan looked at the crystal in shock.  
“A Kyber Crystal,” Blake said in aw.  
“When did you get that?” Tala asked me. I gave her a smirk meaning I wasn’t telling.  
‘There are also some parts, but Ezra I would wait till Kannan gives you the go ahead. Alright?’ I questioned.  
“Yes, but what exactily is a Kyber Crystal?” Ezra asked. I rolled my eyes before closing them and using the force to take apart my light saber. Once it was in peaces I took hold of my Crystal.  
“It a light saber crystal Ezra. Weren’t you paying attention last week?” Kannan asked. I put my light saber back together and back on my hip. 

I was meditating when the door opened. I opened my right eye knowing it wasn’t Tala who entered the room, or the crew,they knew I meditated around this time everyday.  
“May I come in,” asked Kannan. I opened my left eye and looked at him annoyed before pointing from across from me.  
“Sorry, guess I pulled an Ezra.” Kannan awkwardly laughed rubbing the back of his neck. I raised on eyebrow. Then shock my head and closed my eyes. Then he started talking again.  
“Shaday how do you train y-“ I cut him off with a glare.  
‘Kannan, this is my time to meditate and if you don’t mind I wish to meditate. You can join me but please be quiet.’ I told his showing my irritation. He settled and started to meditate. I closed my eys and then he started again.  
“But I was thinking,” I used the force to open the door and throw him out.

I saw Master Kannan be thrown out of Master Shaday’s room. I look at the time on my watch. I sigh in understanding and went over to him and helped him up.  
“Master Kannan, I don’t think right now is a good time. Master Shaday likes to meditate before her last round of the night.” I told him handing him his lightsaber.  
“You don’t say.” Kannan replied sarcastically. I giggled.  
“If you would excuses me Master.” I said moving to Shaday’s door. I knocked twice then entered. I saw Master Shaday. Open an eye before closing it again. I quietly put a datapad on her bed then left with her tray from dinner.  
“How did you do that?” Kannan asked.  
“What, not get thrown out. Simple I don’t interrupt.” I said before leaving for the kitchen. He shock his head and off he went.


End file.
